Ring Of Fire
by Scarlet-Spitfire-Wanijima-Udou
Summary: What happens when Kendra gets rapped by her own father? What happens when she becomes pregnant and runs off? Bouncing from home to home and finally lands in Japan? How will her life unfold and what kind of people will she meet? What will happen when she bumps into Kazuma Mikura? Will her life finally become normal? Or will more problems unfold? Warning: Rape scene in first chapter.
1. Chapter 1

_**First off, I do not Own Air Gear. I just love it so much I thought I would write a fan fic about it.**_

_**I would like to thank my friends, who I spend A LOT of time with. They basically were the reasons why I started writing this. I know I am not the best writter out there.. But I try! This is my first Air Gear fan fic. Please enjoy and leave lots of reviews!**_

The young girl, only the age of 14, moved through the hallways at her school. She was a pretty perfect teenager. She had it all.. The money.. The looks.. Good grades along with best friends. She couldn't ask for more. She had ALL the men chasing after but, she never paid much attention to any of them. She was your average looking girl. Black hair, with a pair of very striking blue eyes.

"Kendra! Wait up!" Came a deep voice way behind her down the hall, making her turn around to see who it was. A smile instantly flooded her face as she saw her boyfriend Zain, making his way down the hallway towards her.

"Hey Zain!" Kendra spoke softly, as the slightly talish 15 year old with Black hair and deep dark eyes, drapped his arm across her shoulder.

"Hey baby cakes. I was thinking. Maybe you would like to go… To the movies tonight with me? Back row.. Just us.. No one being able to see?" Zane chuckled and leaned down, his lips catching the skin of his girlfriends neck. The whole school would see them as the perfect couple.

Kendra thought for a little bit, a shiver waving through her back as she watched Zain with bright blue eyes. "Sounds fun, so long as I get home after my father is passed out.." She spoke softly, her hues on the ground. A lot of her friends knew how her father was. And most of the people that actually cared, Hated her father with a firey passion.

"Let's go baby.. I'll make sure he is asleep before I bring you home." Zain spoke very softly as he burried his face into Kendra's black locks, inhaling the fresh scent of Ocean breeze. His arms tightened around her waist as he led her to his car. He made sure she was in, and buckled before he got into the drivers side. The Black and white Chevy Camaro roared to life as he started the car and headed to the Movies.

Once the couple got to the movies, Kendra couldn't help but smile as Zain bought her her favorite candy. Reese penut butter cups. He got himself Hershey's chocolate and got a Bucket of popcorn and a large Mountain dew for the both of them to split. Once everything was payed for, Zane guided her into the dark room, sitting in the back with Kendra. Not that they payed attention much to the movie. They were mostly kissing and snuggling and talking quietly about how their week had went and school and other stuff Teenagers talk about.

Three hours later, the end credits to the movie started rolling on the screen, and the lights slowly started getting brighter. Kendra gets up, stretching as she grabbed Zane's hand and headed back to the car with him. Once again, Zain made sure that she was in the car and buckled in before getting him himself and driving her back to her house.

It was obvious that Kendra was getting nervous due to her leg bouncing. Zain saw this and used his right hand to gently rub at her knee, his thumb moving in a calming motion. Kendra calmed down a bit more when she saw her father's truck in the driveway, which ment that her father was most likley aready asleep.

"Kendra.. I love you.. " Zain whispered against her neck as he hugged her close to his body, her hands carressing her back a little. Kendra smiled ever so softly, her arms holding onto Zain as her fingers clutched at his clothes. She was afraid to even step foot in that house. What if her mother was home? And she woke up her father by yelling at Kendra?

"I love you too Zain.." She said with a smile as she kissed him softly and then gets out of the car, shutting the door lightly but, still making sure it was shut all the way. Her heels made soft clicking sounds on the pavement as she snuck into her bedroom window, luckily it was on the first floor and one of the biggest bedrooms in the house.

After having taken a shower, she curled up into her warm bed, wearing her normal black and purple nightgown. Her black hair still dripping a little so it stuck to her face. She was about to drift of to sleep when she heard her door slowly unlock and creep open, making her breath catch, and her heart beat pick up pace. Her mother could be heard from the living room, screaming and probably drunk.

"Oh shut up bitch.." Came Kendra's father's yell from just outside her door.

_Oh shit.. This can not be happening.. Really? I wish he would just leave already! _

Kendra thought as she pulled her Blanket's over her head. Maybe if she pretended that she was sleeping… Just maybe.. He would leave her alone for once. But, Of course that would never work for her. She let out a cry as she flet her father rip her blanket's off of her. Kendra looked up, fear plastering its self onto her face as she saw her father standing over her. This time.. He was sober.. Not an ounce of booze in him. She sits up and scoots away from him, her back pressing against her head board even though she knew there was no excaping. She took her cell phone out once she saw her father step closer to her.

"What you think you doing you little slut? Gonna call your "Boyfried?"" Her father chuckled and grabbed her phone, quicker than she could react. He stared down at the phone and then up at her as he chucked it against the wall, breaking her phone. "Now you can't call anyone anymore."

"Hey! That was my phone you prick!" Kendra growled as she moved to run over to her phone. She didn't get far though, due to her father grabbing her and forcing her back onto the bed, crawling ontop of her. Kendra wriggled against her father's hands as he slid up her night gown, his rough hands tracing on her skin sent horrible shudders down her spine.

"You are gonna shut up and take this like the little slut we both know you are." Her father growled, his fingers gripping at Kendra's panties, pulling them off of her and onto the floor. Kendra wriggled and whimpered as her father forced her legs open and un-did his pants, taking them off, revealing himself to her. Which was something she really REALLY didn't want to see.

"Get off of me!" Kendra whimpered, letting out a growl as she wriggled against her father, struggling to get him off of her.

"Not a chance, dearest daughter of mine. You're gonna take this weather you like it or not." Kendra's father growled, placeing the palm of his hand on the top of her head, his fingers intertwining with the locks of her black hair. He pulled her hair as he shoved his Member into roughly, no gentle movments or anything. He just pushed in, ripping through her innocence.

Kendra let out a sharp cry of pain, tears filling her eyes as she struggled to get away from her father, whimpering, her nails digging into whatever she could reach. That didn't work. Her father just grabbed both of her hands and pinned them above her head with one of his and continued to move ruthelessly inside of her.

"Mnn… How does daddy's cock feel inside you, Kendra?" Her father teased her meanly, knowing that his daughter absolutely hated it, and wished it was done and over with.

"F-Fuck you… G-Get off of me! M-Mom! Help!" Kendra cried ouy even though she knew that her mother would do nothing to stop her father. She was just as afraid of her husband..

The more that Kendra fought though, the more it turned her father on… It satisfied him to know that he was raping his own flesh and blood. Her father looked back at her door and saw his wife standing there. The look of horror and disgust on her face, which made him smirk. He looked back down at his daughter, his fingers of his free hand intertwining into her black locks. He pulled hard, making her neck arch out to him, where he bit and sucked at, leaving marks all over the flesh of her neck.

About an hour later, Kendra's father couldn't hold back anymore. He came into her, letting out a loud cry of pleasure as he shot hot, thick ropes of cum deep inside his daughter. He stayed like that for a few minutes, listening to his daughters sobbs and cries for help. After he got soft, he pulled out and got off of her, pulling his pants up. He walked to her door.

"Thanks sweetie, Daddy had fun. And, I know you did too." Her father chuckled and walked out, shutting her door. Kendra curled up and cried herself to sleep, hoping… Just hoping that what happened was just a dream.


	2. Chapter 2

Three weeks later, Kendra woke up on a Saterday morning, feeling very sick. She groaned and scooted out of her bed slowly, her hand rubbing her stomach very gently, as if trying to soothe the uneasy feeling. But, of course, the rubbing only made things worse on herself. She groaned and ran into her own little bathroom, shutting it and locking it. Kendra swiftly moved over to her toilet, getting sick into it. She groaned and pressed her burning face into the cool tiles. Kendra stayed there for a good half an hour, afraid to move. She was afraid that if she did move again that she would get sick again.

"_**What is wrong with me?"**_

__Kendra thought as she stood up. She moved over to her sink and splashed her face with cool water, trying to cool off her burning skin. Not seeing that work anytime soon, she grabs her purse and ran out of the house, heading down the road, There was only one other person she thought that she could go to right now.

Stepping up to an apartment building, she went to number 14 and knocked gently. She was beginning to feel very dizzy and light headed. Probably from the running she did on the way over here. She stood there, tapping her foot and waiting for her friend to open the door.

Cathaldus Nightshade opens his door, his red hair falling infront of his dark eyes. A girl could be heard crying in the bathroom. His hair was a mess and his eyes looked very tired. Cath is only 14 and already, his is a father. The mother of Shawnie, is never around to help. She is always out and drinking and doing drugs. No one realized until this point, how hard it is to raise a child and how much of a toll it does on your body when you are not ready for one.

"Kendra?" Cathaldus asked as he grabbed hir before she fell down. He guided her over to the couch and sat her down before going to get her a glass of water.

Shawnie, Cathaldus's 1 year old daughter cooed and crawled over to her and stared up at her. With a gently smile, Kendra leaned down, flinching as she picked the toddler up. Kendra cuddled her, rocking her softly. The same baby who was screaming her head off a second ago, was now calm, content and was snuggling into Kendra.

"Here… Drink this. You might feel better." Cath said as he came back over with a glass of water. He handed it to her and sat down next to her. " You… Wanna tell me what's wrong?"

"I… I don't know… I woke up this mornign feeling… Very sick. I got sick and my face feels like it's burning" Kendra explained softly.

"Kendra… I know you are scared… But, I need to ask you something," Cath spoke softly to her. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, his dark eyes watching his friend. "But… When your father raped you… Did he use protection?"

Kendra blinked and flinched, staring at the ground as she shook her head no. She knew where Cathaldus was heading with this. There was no way in hell that she was pregnant. She refused to believe it.

"Kendra, listen to me. Is your period late?" Cath asked her. He was pressing the matter because, he knew there was a good chance that her father got her pregnant. All Kendra did was nodd her head. "Shit… We need to bring you to the hospital… And get this checked out."

Without another word, Cath gathered up Shawnie's diaper bag and got his daughter's coat on. He grabbed money for a Taxi and was about ready to head out before he heard the door open. Cathaldus cursed under his breath, knowing that Sally was home.

"What's this skank doing here?" Sally hissed as she saw Kendra. Sally was more than likley drunk and drugged up.

"Don't call her that. You know none of this was her fault Sally," Cathaldus snapped at the older woman. He growled lowly, he hated when Sally was like this… Most of all… He hated her period.

"I will call her whatever the fuck I want. Word is around town that she is a little slut and loved having her father's cock inside her," Sally yelled as she stepped towards Kendra, who had backed up while holding Shawnie in her arms. "I do NOT want this slut around MY boyfriend and MY daughter."

"I am my own person. I have my own friends. She was around way before you came into the picture. She was there when you drugged me and took advantaged of me. She was there when you raped me a year ago. She was there when you manipulated me into thinking that you actually cared and loved me and then fucking ditched me.. She was there when you came crawling back to me… Telling me that I got you pregnant. You promised me you were going to change. But, every fucking night you came home either Drunk or Drugged up on god knows what. Sometimes it was even both!" Cathaldus yelled at her. Kendra could tell that he was pissed.

"You want to know why I go out and do the things that I do? It's because you are a horrible lover, a horrible father. All you care about are stupid fucking sluts, like her! Oh… And yourself. You also suck in bed. Hell… And you are telling people that I took advantage of you? YOU were the one that drugged me and raped me. Your sorry ass should feel lucky I didn't go to the police," She snapped abck at him. She herself was getting rather pissed too.

Kendra could see that Cathaldus was at his limit. Sally had crossed the line. Although Cathaldus was remaining quite calm as he stepped over to his girlfriend. The only sign of him being pissed, was the fact that his hands were clenched into tight fists.

"When we get back from the hospital… All of your shit better be out of my Parent's apartment. If not… The police will be called… Now get the fuck out of my way…" Cath growled as he pushed past his now ex-girlfriend. He grabbed Kendra's arm gently and led her and his daughter to the Taxi, grabbing the car seat with his free hand.

Ten minutes later, they arrived at the hospital. Kendra was growing more nervous by the seconds as she got checked in. They sat down in the waiting room, watching as Shawnie played with a couple of her toys from her diaper bag. Her leg began to bounce, showing how nervous she was. Kendra calmed down, only a little bit, when Cathaldus patted her knee in a friendly manner.

Another ten minutes later, she was called into the room. She smiled nervously as Cathaldus and headed into the room with the nurse. Cath had called in on the way there so the hospital knew why she was there. Kendra blinked as the nurse pulled out a couple needles, making her flinch. She really REALLY hated needles. Well… the ones from the hospital at least. She closed her eyes as they drew two tubes of her blood from her. The hospital had put a rush on her blood tests, so she would find out in a few hours what the results were.

Kendra and Cathaldus waited at the hospital and Cath did anything and everything he could to keep his friends mind off of the test results. Which, he knew were going to be possitive. They talked about school, homework, Shawnie. Everything seemed to be working until two hours later, when she was called back into the room.

"Kendra… There really is no other good way to tell you this… But, you are indeed Pregnant." The nurse said. She looked like she was sad for the 14 year old girl but, deep down inside, Kendra knew it was only sympathy. She whimpered, tears flooding her blue eyes as she grabbed onto Cathaldus, who had followed her into the room with Shawnie.

Cathaldus sighed gently and led his friend abck to the Taxi and brought her back to her home. He hated bringing her back there, And he knew that she didn't want to tell her parents about the pregnancy. But, she had to. He thought that maybe… Just maybe.. Her mother would snap out of what ever trance she is in that she would help her… But, Cath was dead wrong.

Kendra waved to Cathaldus and Shawnie as she walked up her driveway. Taking a deep breath, she opened the door and stepped in. She closed the door and instantly froze once she saw both of her parents standing there. Her mom looked upset, with her hands on her hips. Her father looked pissed, his arms crossed across his chest.

"Anything you care to tell us, Kendra?" Her father was the one that spoke.

"I-I'm… I'm pregnant," Kendra spoke as she flinched, looking down at the ground, tears filling her eyes. She backed up away from her father as he took a step closer to her, a growl ripping from his chest.

"Abortion.. We are going to get your ass to a clinic.. And you ARE going to get an abortion. Little sluts like you don't deserve to have children." Her father growled as he reached forward and grabbed her by her hair and attempted to drag her out to his truck.

"No! Let go of me! Get the fuck off!" Kendra growled and wriggled out of his grip, kicking him in his stomach so that he would let her go. She watched as he fell backwards into the wall, a lock of her hair gripped tightly between his fingers.

Kendra took this as her chance and bolted to the door, running out of it. She didn't know where she was going. Or what she was going to do. She was just running.. Far away from there… Far away from her father… And her mother… Her mind was clouded, her eyes Blinded by tears as she did so.


	3. Chapter 3

At six o'clock the next night, Kendra found herself standing infront of her boyfriends house. She didn't know what she was going to say to him. All she knew is that she needed someone and she needed someone now. As she stepped up to his house, Zain was already outside and waiting for her.

"Baby…" Zain spoke softly as he drew her into a soft and warming hug. But, something abot Zain threw her off. "Are you okay?"

"No… I need to tell you something," Kendra spoke gently. By now, she was choking back tears. Zain saw this and pulled back a little to look down at her.

"Baby? What is it? You know you can tell me anything…"  
Zain said as he gently whiped at a set of tears that fell down Kendra's cheeks. Kendra flinched as she had no idea how he was going to react to her being pregnant. But, She had hoped that he would take the news better than her parents.

"I'm… I'm pregnant Zain…" Kendra whispered softly. This is what Zain had been waiting for her to say. He growled dangerously and pushed her away from him, quite roughly.

Kendra ended up loosing her footing and fell down, twisting her ankle. She whimpered and held onto the sore spot, feeling begin to swell already.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me?!" Zain yelled down at her as he hovered above her. He was super pissed. "So is the rumors true? Did you enjoy your father's duck in you like a little slut?"

"Zain?! Wh-What is with you?! You know that none of that is true…" She cried as she scooted back away from him.

"What's with me? Let's see… My girlfriend turned into a whore and is now pregnant. You know what… You're not even worth my breath anymore. I have a better woman in my life now. Get the fuck off of my property before I make you do so myself." Zain snapped at her, getting ready to walk back into his house.

"Zain… I can't move… My ankle hurts…; Kendra whimpered as she scooted back even more now the best that she could.

"Then allow me to do so for you!" Zain growled and he smikred evily. He made his way over to her and grabbed her by her hair and roughly dragged her off of his property. He then gave her a swift kkick to her ribs, making her flinch and cry out loudly.

Kendra watched with a broken heart as Zain spat near her head and then head back into his house. She knew that she couldn't stay there laying broken on the sidewalk. So, Despite the pain in her heart, ankle and ribs, she forced herself up and li,ped down the road.

Kendra stopped at an ATM and withdrew all the money out of three accounts. Her's… Her mothers… And her father's. She changed her look, new clothes, a new style. She even got snake bites.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time Skip~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

One month later, when she hit her two month mark in her pregnancy. She found herself stayingj with a cute married couple, who had a son and a daughter around her age, and lived in Japan. She was getting close to the daughter, who's name was Bella. She was even more close to their son. You would think that she wouldn't get close to anyone. But, she did.

Kendra was laying there, in the bed that was provided for her. She was rubbing her stomach, which was starting to show by now. She didn't even notice that Bella had come into the room.

"Uhm… Why ware you freakishly rubbing at your stomach…? And you've gained weight… Are you pregnant?" Bella joked around with her.

"No… If I was pregnant Bella. I don't thinkk that I would be here right now." Kendra spoke as she covered up her stomach. Bella swa her do cover her stomach quickly.

"Oh… My… GOD! You totally are! Aren't you?" Bella Squeaked as she moved over to Kendra.

"N-No… I'm not alright…?" Kendra tried to steer her off course.

"Kendra… You don't have to hide things from me… I'm your friend…" Bella said as she sat down next to Kendra.

Kendra thought for a second as she watched Bella. She was debating weather or not she could trust her or not. With a sigh, she made her choicee and it wasn't a very easy one. "Fine… Yes I am pregnant. I've been bouncing around trying to find someone to help me." Kendra whispered softly.

"I'm sure that if you explain your situation, that my parents will help. They are a very understanding couple." Bella stated as she gets up and begins to get ready to go to the mall. "You want to come to the mall with me?"

Kendra smiled softly as she nodded. She gets up and grabbed her small bag and waits for Bella. "Sure… I could use some girl time." She says as Bella led her out.

The mall wasn't too far from where they were so, it was about a 20 minute walk. Kendra was used to walking so it didn't bother her much. After all… She did a lot of bouncing around, and when you do that, it includes a lot of walking.

Bella led her into a bunch of shops, showing her a lot of different stuff. All that Kendra ended up getting was a few new lip rings for her snakebites. After the black with pink balls were put into place, her and Bella went to the food courts. Kendra sat there, picking at a couple pieces of Pizza. But, for some reason, she kept glancing over to where a small group of boys were sitting. Each of them had roller blades on, except there ones were different. These ones only had two wheels instead of four.

"Hey Bella? Who are they?" Kendra whispered softly as she nodded to the group of boys. Bella followed her nodd and smiled softly.

"Oh? Them? Well let's see... The boy wearing the white cap with blonde hair and blue eyes is Kazuma Mikura. But, her prefers Kazu…" Bella whispered, letting out a small giggle. Kendra laughed softly and nodded. "The slightly talish, goofy looking one... The one with the dark spikey hair is Ikki Minimi. He's a weirdo… I hear he lives with a bunch of girls. The short one though… The one that's plumpy is Onigiri. He's a little perv… What ever you do… NEVER communicate with him."

Bella started to giggle all over again as kendra looked away from the group. She did so just in time, seeing as when she looked away, the boy known as Kazuma looked up from his food and over at the two girls. Not seeing anything out of the Ordinary, he went back to earing and talking with his friends.

Later that night, Kendra and Bella both arrived back home… Both with sore feet and both were very VERY tired… Bella had claimed the bathroom, so Kendra went up to her room and laid down in the warm comfort of her blankets. Kendra was glad to be able to lay down and relax after a long day of having fun with Bella.

Kendra was about to drift off into a deep sleep when she heard Bella's mother call her name from the bottom of the stairs. With a groan, she urged her relaxing body to leave the warmth of her bed. She made her way downstairs and instantly froze, nervousness sweeping through her form as soon as she reached the kitchen. There, in the small area, stood a very upset Bella, an upset mother and a rather irritated looking father.

"Kendra! I'm-" Bella began to say but, fell short once her father held up a hand, silencing her. Her father took in a deep breath, letting it out in a low sigh.

"Is it true that you are pregnant?" Bella's father asked gently. Kendra only nodded. She knew what was coming next. "Then pelase understand that I can't have you stay here any longer. If I did… You would only be setting a bad example for my children. I am sorry but, I am going to have to ask you to leave."

And with that, the decision was set. Decalred final by the head of the house. Both Bella and her mother looked at her with apologetic looks in their eyes. They both turned and left, leaving a very torn and broken Kendra standing in the kitchen.

It didn't take Kendra long to gather all of her stuff. It was just a small Purple and black duffle bag. It was always packed just incase she had to leave in a hurry like this. Blinded by tears, the once again lonley girl slun the bag over her shoulder and walked out without saying goodbye to any of them. Good byes only let to more heartache and pain.

Kendra didn't know where she was going. Once again, she was just walking. She wasn't even paying attention, she was to busy staring up at the full moon. She didn't even know that a boy was heading towards her until they colided into each other. She let out a soft yelp and fell backwards onto her butt, looking up at who she bumped into.

Her breath hitched a little as she saw the same boy that she questioned at the mall. H elooked even better to her up close, the way his blue eyes shined in the moonlight sent shivers down her spine.

"Watch where you're going." Kendra snapped, quickly regaining her composure.

"Sorry… I should watch out huh?" Kazu said gently as he extended his hand out to help her up. He was smiling the whole time. Kendra hesitated a little before grabbing his hand to be pulled up. "I'm Kazu…"

"Kendra…" She said gently as she dusted herself off. Her anke was throbbing again but she ignored it. Kazu must have been able to tell that she was upset.

"Everything okay? And how come you're out here alone?" He asked. Kazu's eyes then shifted over to her duffle bag.

"I'm fine, just looking for a place to stay at for a couple of days…" Kendra whispered as she fiddled with her fingers. Kazu looked up at the mom, his blue eyes seemed lost in thought.

"Hmmn… You can stay with me until you get up on your feet… Of course, that's if you would like." He offered, his blue eyes looking back down at Kendra.

"Really? I would love to…" Kendra said. She couldn't help but smile up at him. She knew she wouldn't stay long. And she knew that she would have to do anything she could to keep him from knowing that she was pregnant.

"Alright.. I have a spare bed. You can stay for as long as you need." Kazu smiled and headed off with Kendra following close behind him. Once they got to his place, Kazu went up stairs and began setting up a spare bed in his bedroom for her. "Bathroom is right through that door. You can use the shower and get changed in their if you would like."

"Thank you.. I think I'll take you up on that offer." Kendra smiled and grabbed a change of clothes as she headed off to the bathroom to take a shower. Once she was done she messed with her hair a little and slipped on a pair of socks. She slipped out once fully dressed and climbed into the spare bed, snuggling into the blankets. This place was a little colder than her last place so Kendra would ask for some spare blankets in the morning.

"Good night Kazu…" Kendra said gently as she rolled over to face the wall. Her eyes slipped to a close and she almost instantly drifted off into a light sleep.

"Night Kendra.." Kazu said his eyes resting on her back as he watched her sleep. It wasn't long until he too, slipped off into a light slumber.


End file.
